The disclosure relates to a lighting control console having a dual encoder according to the preamble of claim 1. Further, the disclosure relates to a method for operating a lighting control console in accordance with the disclosure.
Generic lighting control consoles serve for controlling lighting systems such as those employed in theaters or on concert stages, for instance. Routinely, said lighting systems comprise a plurality of lighting devices, for instance stage spotlights, wherein, in the lighting systems on their own, it is in many cases also possible to switch between a plurality of lighting states, for instance between different colors. These different lighting states are stored and controlled in the lighting program of the lighting control console by way of programmed parameters. Here, standard lighting systems may comprise up to several thousand lighting devices. In order to be able to control such complex lighting systems, the generic lighting control consoles are equipped with a digital processor, which permits digital data and signal processing. For storing the data, a digital memory is further provided, which digital memory in particular allows for archiving of lighting programs.
For programming the lighting program or for controlling the lighting program while it is running, operators have to enter control commands as input values. Said control commands can, for instance, be the selection of a specific lighting device or the setting of a specific parameter. For entering these control commands, mechanical control elements, for instance key buttons, rotary controls or slide controls, are available at known lighting control consoles. Here, the control commands being assigned to the individual control elements may be altered by way of suitable menu changeovers in order to be able to program and control correspondingly complex lighting programs.
Dual encoders are input apparatuses, which allow users to enter an assigned electrical signal by turning an actuating element. Here, dual encoders are characterized in that they do not only include one actuating element, for instance a rotary knob or a rotary disk, but two actuating elements. Both actuating elements are connected to a shaft being mounted so as to be rotatable. One rotation signal generator, which is able to directly or indirectly detect a turning of the shaft, is assigned to each shaft. In each instance, the two rotation signal generators then generate an assigned electrical signal after having detected an adjusting movement at the shaft.
In known dual encoders, the control elements are embodied in the manner of rotary knobs so that the corresponding rotary knob has to be adjusted between the thumb and the index finger for entering a parameter at the dual encoder. In other words, this means that in known dual encoders, entering a new value requires turning the assigned rotary knob at the dual encoder between the thumb and the index finger.
These dual encoders having a rotary knob have the disadvantage that the level of ease of operation for the operators is relatively low. Besides, it is not possible to enter new values simultaneously at both actuating elements of the dual encoder by turning the actuating elements since the corresponding operating hand only comprises one thumb.